My little Falls Gravity is magic
by Gravityfallsluvr
Summary: When Chrysalis is banished to gravity falls she must keep her identity a secret from a very curious boy named Dipper and his family.
1. Chapter 1

Chrysalis PoV

Another plan foiled by the elements. I was growing to hate them more and more. They should know not to get on my bad side. Once my plan to invade Twilights library was discovered, Twilight informed Celestia and now I have been banished.

Pushed down one of Pony villes seemingly endless pits into an unknown world. I began to brace myself as I saw light at the bottom of this pit. Hen everything went black.

I awoke in a strange land, these people had taste. This place was a lot duller than Pony Ville, that place hurt my eyes, and a lot less ponies infact I couldn't see any. I was looking head on at a building made of wood with the words 'mystery hack' on it. As i groggily stood up something hit me, I was no longer a pony. I was very used to not being a pony by taking any form I desired but this form was different. I was tall and had only two back hoofs and very long dangly front hoofs with 5 things sticking off the end of both. As I stood I tried walking, I had walked on two legs before and mastered it back in Changeling school when we had to learn them types of skills to blend in with animals with two legs.

As I was deep in thoughts a young creature disturbed me.

"Are you okay?!"

He asked. He seemed rather concerned. He was wearing a red tshirt with a navy vest over it he also had on a pair of beige shorts and a pine tree cap, very odd looking.

"Hey, I saw you coming out of our bottomless pit did you fall in?"

I knew I needed to carefully think through my response, we had learnt about how to fit in in any circumstance so I could handle this.

"Um yeah, I was walking by and I tripped and fell in."

I lied with ease, it had become pretty easy over the years to lie. He seemed ok with my response, point one Chrysalis.

"Oh ok, are you hurt? I live in the shack I have some plasters if you need any."

I looked at my form cuts and scrapes everywhere, not good. I looked around and saw the discarded s on the floor, 'mystery shack'.

"Yes please."

I said politely, I hated manners but after all I had to fit in and I also needed to find out about this place before I could figure out how to get back to Pony Ville.

"I didn't catch your name, I'm Dipper."

He held out his hand expecting me to shake it.

"Chrysalis."

I said shaking his had.

"Wow cool name. How'd you get it?"

Oh yes I had almost forgotten pony names where different from any other species.

"Oh it's my nickname."

I lied and he simply fell for it. As he led me into the shack all eyes fell on me. 'Rude' I thought to myself as I walked In I saw a fiery haired girl reading a magazine looking bored out of her mind, I saw a group of tourists gathered around a man in a fez, he was showing them some sort of frog with a unicorn horn. Next I saw a rather large guy with a question mark on his shirt talking with a girl that looked exactly like Dipper she was wearing a sweater with a goldfish on a bike.

As I walked further in I caught sight of myself in a mirror, I had a light green belly top on with a leather black jacket over it I had a short leather skirt on with some black high heels and long dark black hair. 'Not bad.' I thought as I carried on walking through.

Dipper led me through a 'staff only' door.

"Second door on the left."

He said.

"Thanks"

I smiled but inside I was hating myself for being polite. I reached the door and entered it was a bathroom. I searched the cabinets for plasters once I found them I applied some. I began to wonder if I still had my shape shifting abilities, so I tried it out.

I thought about the young boy Dipper and slowly opened my eyes to see Dippers reflection staring back at me.

"Yes!"

I yelled a little to loud.

"Are you ok in there?"

Dipper asked.I quickly changed back into my own form and exited the bathroom.

" just fine."

I said as I approached him. Dipper looked curious about something but what I was not sure.

Dippers PoV

Chrysalis re entered outer lounge. She looked rather happy, but about what I was unsure. Some things didn't add up about her, how come if she lives around here I have never heard of her?

"You alright their Dipper?"

She giggled, her giggle was cute. What What?! No Dipper your eyes are on Wendy and Wendy only. Even though Chrysalis looked our age I didn't know her age.

"Hey Chrysalis um how old are you?"

She seemed pretty confident about her answer.

"12."

She was my age, I looked at her closer I realised how beautiful she really was. Her black waves fell right down to her belly button, her tan skin was very beautiful. It was once she coughed I realised I was giving her an intense stare.

"Sorry."

I said as I itched the back of my head not knowing what else to do.

"DIPPER!"

I heard Mabel yell, uh oh. Mabel ran in immediately skidding to a halt once her eyes feel on Chrysy, a nickname seriously Dipper?!

"Dipper who's your friend?"

Mabel said the word friend very very slowly.

"Hey, I'm Chrysalis."

Said Chrysalis, Mabel smiled warmly and stuck out other hand.

"Mabel."

They shook hands, Mabel noticed Chrysalis' outfit.

" I love your outfit!"

Mabel was closely inspecting Chrysalis. Chrysalis blushed and thanked Mabel.

"Hey Chrysalis, I'm making some new sweaters and really need a model would you mind helping me out?"

"Sure."

Agreed Chrysalis, it was late and I was thinking Chrysalis should be home soon.

"Hey, Chrysalis won't you need to be home soon?"

Mabel's smile immediately faded, then her face lit up brighter than a Christmas tree.

"Wanna stay for a sleepover?!"

Squealed Mabel, I hated Mabel's friends coming over for sleepovers but since I was also friends with Chrysalis maybe this would be different.

"Sure I would love to."

Chrysalis agreed, this was going to be interesting, Mabel dragged Chrysalis out of the room and up to the attic. I pulled out my journal and black light and read through some more pages, until I found one that certainly interested me it was on Changelings.

It read ' previously thought to be a myth but some have been banished from their home in canter lot to Gravity Falls, these creatures appear human in Gravity falls but are anything but human look out for their leader Chrysalis.'

I almost dropped the journal in shock, no not Chrysalis.


	2. Chapter 2

Dippers POV

I needed to ask Chrysalis about this, wait maybe I shouldn't she would just think I'm crazy. Well it wouldn't hurt to ask her a bit more about herself. I walked up the stairs and gently tapped on the attic door. As I walked in, Chrysalis was modelling one of Mabel's new sweaters, she looked amazing in it. The sweater was green with a black bow in the middle, it suited Chrysalis and she looked amazing.

"Hey Chrysalis can I talk to you?"

Mabel, taking the hint, left the room. I wake R and sat over on my bed,gesturing for Chrysalis to do the same.

"I thought I should get to know you better, like do you have any talents?"

Chrysalis looked up, she took a while before answering.

"Um, I can say the alphabet backwards."

I laughed, I am totally gonna hold that against her some day.

"What about you?"

She asked, I didn't really have any talents.

"I can speak Latin"

She looked shocked at this, and then another look was displayed on her face I didn't know what exactly it was.

Chrysalis' POV

Wow he can speak Latin, I could speak Latin in my sleep but he couldn't know that. Also most of the spells (dark magic) I knew were in Latin. I heard a faint knock at the door, when Mabel walked In.

The rest of the night we all talked and finally fell asleep at 1AM. When we woke up, something felt off. I immediately ran to the Pines' bathroom before Mabel and Dipper woke up. I looked in the mirror, my eyes were glowing a neon green. I knew this would happen, my human form was weakening.

"conforta me, ut adducant ad magica, non potest videre, quod alii."

I used a simple spell to gather strength so my form won't weaken. I ran back up the stairs as I walked into the attic Dipper yelled.

"What's wrong with your eyes?!"

AN I used google translate for the spell AN


End file.
